The Ancient
by basedkaterina
Summary: Harry's life takes a massive spin and he ends up befriending an Ancient vampire, one who is teaching him the ways of his species and the wizarding world.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! This is my first time writing a fanfiction so I'm so sorry if it's not very well. I plan to have many chapters up if some people decide to review the first few I will be posting!  
__Hope you enjoy, please review!_

* * *

Harry James Potter awoke on a beautiful summer's morning, his bright viridian eyes blinking rapidly to clear away the blurriness. He slowly got up and tried to stretch, but it was nearly impossible in this tiny cupboard that his horrible aunt and uncle shoved him into. He could still manage, as his small, frail, eight-year-old body was still scrawny enough to stretch across the length of the cupboard.

"Up boy, NOW!" Harry was rudely shaken from his muses by a particularly grumpy Uncle Vernon.  
Uncle Vernon unlocked the many latches that guaranteed Harry to stay in and shoved him out.

Harry sighed and walked over to the kitchen where there was a lovely breakfast of biscuits and jam and orange juice a-

"Dishes, now!" roared Uncle Vernon.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry sighed and reluctantly trudged over to sink overflowing with dishes.

Today is going to be a long day.

After he was done, he was ordered to weed the garden while everybody went out to buy some idiotic toy Dudley wanted so bad.

"No funny business, or we'll really send you to St. Brutus's, you hear me?"

Harry nodded and continued weeding the garden until he saw their care pull out of the driveway and drive out of view.

Harry knew he would be punished if he went inside to get some water or sneak some food, because Dudley always knew when some food was gone, even the smallest crumble.

He sighed and eventually pushed his contemplations to the back of his mind and decided to give himself and break and head to the park. 'I wonder when I'm going to get some food..' he wondered. 'Maybe if I do a good job at weeding they'll give me some dinner.' Soon, all Harry's thoughts were filled with getting food and eating it until he was absolutely full. He looked down at his puny body and shrugged, telling himself he'd grow out of his small body soon enough.

He arrived at the park and found himself a swing – and also a vacant park. 'It's a beautiful afternoon, why isn't anyone out here playing?' he asked himself. He looked around until he noticed a hooded, tall figure striding towards him. He blinked a few times, trying to decide whether this man was real or not. It also seemed as though he was gliding, but he couldn't tell. He looked up at the man as he pulled down his hood. Harry gasped inwardly. The man kindly smiled at him, his mesmerizing silver eyes boring into his own green ones. 'This man is utterly _gorgeous_!' he thought.

"Hello young boy. My name is Orazio Sansone Serafino. I do hope I am not frightening you in any way, I am only here to seek your friendship," he said silkily. The man looked no older than 20, his aristocratic features and dark brown hair accenting those powerful silver eyes.

Harry just looked at the guy for a few seconds, deciding whether or not he should run or befriend him. He didn't think for long, as he replied saying "Hello, Mr. Serafino. My name is Harry James Potter," he gestured towards the swing next to him, "do you want to sit down?"

Orazio smiled and sat down, a malicious gleam in his eyes that Harry didn't catch.


	2. Chapter 2

"So.." Harry said. Honestly, he didn't know _what _to say. This man was fairly intimidating and had a somewhat dark aura, even an eight-year-old like him could tell that.

"It's quite alright if you don't know what to say. I haven't given you enough time to process your thoughts, so just let me give you a better understanding of myself. As I said, I am Orazio. I came here about a week ago, and you could not possibly imagine how bored I am. I decided to come here to… well, let's just say _have some fun._" His eyes glimmered a bit at this and Harry found he was very still. He decided to slump down a bit, but not enough to make him seem undignified.

"Uh, well, Mr. Serafi-"

"Please, call me Orazio."

"Oh, alright Orazio. Eh, well.. I don't want to be rude, but.. really, why are you here? Why are you talking to me? Most people just completely avoid me.." Harry muttered.

"Well, Harry, I found you highly intriguing and deemed you worthy of an introduction. Here, why don't we talk about something else. How are you?" he smiled, revealing straight, white teeth, as well as a very sharp pair of canines..! '_Is this guy a vampire?!'_ He thought. 'But vampires don't exist!'

"I'm w-well.. and yourself?" Harry stuttered out. He managed to regain his composure briskly.

Orazio smiled again without his teeth and responded "I am feeling fine, if not a little bored until I saw you."

Harry gulped and absently rubbed his scar, he found it calmed him a bit.

"That's great.." he muttered. "Oh, I just remembered, I have to be back at my house to finish some chores before my aunt and uncle come back home, or they'll definitely kill me. I-I'll see you around.. I guess…"

Orazio scowled and thought to himself before saying "May I walk with you?"

Harry almost considered running but thought it a bad idea. "Y-yeah, that's fine I suppose."

"Great," he said while standing up to smooth his sweatshirt. "You may lead the way, Mr. Potter."

And with that, Harry and Orazio headed down the street towards the Dursley's residence.

"Uh oh.." Harry muttered under his breath.

"What seems to be the matter?" Orazio inquired.

"It's my aunt and uncle, their home with my cousin already. I left to go to the park when I was supposed to be weeding the garden. I'm in a lot of trouble now.." He then walked towards the house, just waiting for Uncle Vernon to come running out with a bat and start beating him.

Sure enough, Uncle Vernon did come out, rampaging down the steps like an oversized bull. But he wasn't carrying a bat, he was carrying a cane.

"You! BOY! Come here! Let me show you what happens to kids like you at St. Brutus's where you'll be staying at until you learn!" Uncle Vernon yelled, whipping the cane above him ready to strike.

Harry winced and closed his eyes, waiting for the cane to hit him square in the head and knock him into oblivion.

He opened his eyes because he thought the cane was a bit late on hitting him, until he gasped at what he saw.

Orazio was holding the cane just inches above Harry's head while Uncle Vernon struggled to get the cane out of Orazio's grip.

"And who are YOU?! What right do you have t-"

Orazio glared at Uncle Vernon so hard that it made him turn a few shades paler.

"I would advise you to never do that again, unless you have a death wish, _sir,_" He said in a calm, yet icy tone.

"W-what do you think you're doing!? Who are y-you?! Be gone! What happens to this poor excuse for a child is my business!" By the time Uncle Vernon was done yelling, his face had gone back to his normal color, which was an angry beet red.

"If you do not live up to my expectations, I shall take the child for my own and treat him _correctly._" Orazio said. His tone was more threatening now, and his eyes were a mixture of emotions. "Come, Harry, stand up."

Harry looked at Uncle Vernon but he was paying no attention to him, so he stood up, watching both of the men stare each other down.

"Harry, why don't you lead me inside and we can discuss.." he thought for a moment, "_this_," he gestured towards Uncle Vernon, the house, and Harry, "further."

"You?! _INSIDE?!_ Who do you think you even are, freak!?"

"Silence, you muggle filth. If I hadn't just had a feeding a few days ago, I wouldn't hesitate to kill you right now. But even the most hungry vampires wouldn't want to drink _your _disgusting blood," Orazio said in a quiet, severely icy tone of voice. His face looked stern, a face that clearly says 'no nonsense.'

"Harry, would you so kindly take me up to your bedroom now."

His voice shook Harry out of his stupor and he nodded mutely. 'Wow, Orazio just saved me from getting beaten.." Harry thought. 'Wait… w-what just happened?! Did he say what I think he said?! And what is a bloody muggle?!'

Harry had walked in the door now and was walking towards his small compartment under the stairs. He looked up at Orazio to see him eyeing the house with obvious distaste. Harry stopped in front of his 'room' and once again looked at Orazio. Orazio looked around and asked, "Why did you stop?"

"..This is my room."

Orazio's eyes widened slightly and he said, "Very well then. I suppose we shall go into your living room, no?"

Harry nodded and led him into the living room where he found Aunt Petunia getting up and barging past them, no doubt to gather up Uncle Vernon's stupefied body and get Dudley.

"That was my Aunt Petunia." Harry stated. Orazio nodded and said that she looked a bit like a malnourished horse. Harry couldn't but chuckle at that, as it was true.

They sat down on a loveseat in front of the fireplace. Orazio looked to be in his own thought world, no doubt trying to think of how to explain what just happened.

Soon, he spoke. "Harry," he started, "I know you are probably very confused as to what I said and what happened. Let me just explain." He cleared his throat in a dignified manner and continued, "When I first saw you, I knew exactly who you were. While I don't know if even _you _know who you are, I knew that I had to befriend you. You see, you are very famous in the wizarding world. Before you ask questions, yes, there are wizards and vampires and witches and warlocks. Anyways, I am a vampire. I'm not an ordinary vampire, as I am an Ancient. Ancients are a long-forgotten vampire species that are capable of doing many things that regular vampires cannot do. I don't have time to explain them all, but back to the point. You see, Ancients are very scarce, and I believe I am the only Ancient roaming this earth right now. I have been wandering around, country to country, waiting to find someone good enough to change. Because as soon as I sink my teeth into you, I die and you are turned into an Ancient. I wanted to change you the very first chance I got, but it seems as though I still need to teach you very many things – about the wizarding world, and my species. I have decided that I won't change you until you are ready. You are the one I choose. Please, you must do this." He took a breath and his silver eyes were pleading.

Harry's head was buzzing and whirring and he didn't know what to make of it. 'What's happening? What did he say? What is going on?! I'm so confused, magic doesn't exist! Vampires don't exist!.. Do they..?'  
His heart was beating rapidly and his breath was hitched in his throat. He felt like he was suffocating, all this information was too much.

Orazio apparently noticed this and said, "Harry, I'll take you away from here. I'm going to teach you everything you must know and you'll be very powerful."

Harry just nodded until he finally succumbed to darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry awoke, he couldn't see a thing. It was dark and cold and he shivered involuntarily. He realized his lack of sight was due to him not having his glasses on, so he groped in the darkness until he found them laying on some sort of bedside table. When he finally put them on, he looked more closely at his surroundings. '_Am I in some sort of chamber or something?' _he thought. He got up and walked around the small room, his socks padding against the cold stone floor. There were shelves with jars full of strange liquids on them, all different colors. He turned to his right and saw a desk with some parchment on it. When he walked a bit closer, he saw that it had writing on it. Maybe a note. It read:

_Dear Harry,_

I'm not sure if you remember what happened last night but if you turn to your left you will see a door. When you're ready, walk to the door and go into the hallway. I will be waiting in the second door to your right.

Orazio

All too sudden, Harry's mind replayed all the events that happened the previous night, like a film of his own memories.

_Going to the park._

Meeting some strange guy.

Walking home with said strange guy.

Uncle Vernon inches away from hitting me with a cane.

Finding out said strange guy saved me and is a vampire.

Falling into unconsciousness..

He shook his head as if all those memories could just drip off of him like water.

'_Is that really what happened? This is all so confusing..' _ He thought.

He decided it was time to leave, he really needed to talk to Orazio. He walked silently along the freezing hallway until he reached the door he was told to go to. He pushed it open ever so slightly and peered through the gap.

"Harry." A voice said.

He opened the door a bit more and took a cautious step inside. There was a fire merrily cackling in one corner of the room, but it was still quite dim. The walls were painted a deep evergreen and the floor had rich, dark wood that you could see your reflection in. He heard somebody shift around a bit and he looked towards the noise. There was a high-backed elegant chair facing the fire he hadn't noticed before.

"Hello," he croaked. It sounded as if he hadn't used his voice in years.

"Come, sit down. We must discuss many things." He gestured towards a nice looking chair adjacent from his. Harry slowly walked over to it and finally looked at the man. The fire was dancing in his amazing silver eyes, his face relaxed.

"How are you? Did you sleep well?" Orazio asked.

"Yes, but I sorta kinda wanna know where I am." Harry said as his eyes quickly darted around the room.

"I'll tell you soon enough. For now, I must explain to you everything you've probably forgotten. I'm sure you remember the part where you found out I was a vampire, no? I'm truly sorry for saying that, I didn't mean to say it so early in our friendship." He really did look apologetic.

"Yeah, I do remember. And.. it's alright. I just don't know what to make of it. I thought vampires weren't real? And magic. Didn't you mention something about magic?"

Orazio paused then said, "Yes. Magic is real, and vampires are too." He sighed and clasped his hands together. "As I said, I'm no ordinary vampire. I am an Ancient, a long-forgotten species of vampire that hands down our gift by biting someone worthy of holding it. After we bite them, we die. We die because we transferred our own magic and being into the other, thus making us lose our life. I have chosen you."

Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times, not sure what to say. Orazio just looked to be lost in thought for a moment until he said,

"It may seem hard to believe, but it's true. Now as you may know, when you become a vampire, your senses heighten. Every single sense acts as if it's on that muggle pill thing, steroids or something."

"Sir, what's a muggle?" Harry inquired. It didn't sound like a word he'd heard before.

"You don't have to call me sir. And a muggle is a non-magical person."

"Wait, does that mean I'm magical or something then? I remember you saying something like that about magic yesterday. And also.. something about me not even knowing who I am? What's that about?"

Orazio sighed and looked down at his feet. '_How am I going to tell him he's one of the most famous and sought after wizards in the wizarding world? How am I going to tell him how his parents died, and who killed them?' _ He finally looked up and said, "Harry, do you know how your parents died?"

"In a car crash. Why?"

Orazio's breath hitched in his throat. He took another gulp of air and then breathed out. He had almost forgotten that this boy knew absolutely nothing of the wizarding world for a second. '_How could I have forgotten? I need to stop doing that. Such an idiot, Orazio.' _He thought. He decided it'd be best to tell Harry what really happened.

"Harry, that's.. that's not really what happened."

Harry's eyes widened slightly and his look clearly said "What?"

Orazio sighed, yet again, and began, "Your parents died at the hands of the dark lord Voldemort. You were only a year old on that fateful night. Voldemort killed your parents, with magic of course, and then proceeded onto you. He said the curse and when it hit you, it rebounded. It rebounded and hit him, essentially killing him. But I don't believe that. I believe Voldemort is out there right now, biding his time and gathering power. You are dubbed 'The Boy-Who-Lived,' because nobody else has ever survived the killing curse. You are the chosen one, sworn to defeat Voldemort." '_I didn't want to tell him that, not now at least. But he had a right to know. He had to know.' _He thought. He looked at Harry's shocked face and he wished he could comfort the boy in some way.

"I.. I don't believe it.. This.. this Voldemort person, you said he was killed. You said you don't believe that though. Do you think maybe.. maybe he's making a plan to have me killed in the coming years? I-I mean like wow.. I just found out there's a wizarding world, complete with vampires and dark lords who want to kill me." He paused for a short while, thinking about whether it was a good idea to ask it or not. "Orazio, did you happen to.. know my parents?"

"Sadly, no. But from what I have heard over the many years I have lived, they were very nice people. Especially your mother."

"Ah… Well maybe I'll meet some people in the wizarding world who knew my parents. They can tell me about them."

"I'm positive you will meet quite a few people who knew your parents very well." Said Orazio. "Now back to what I was talking about."

Orazio's face suddenly hardened a bit like he was focusing too much. "Like I explained, I have chosen you as the person I wish to change. You'll see your new powers will come in handy. But first, you must learn everything there is to know about us. Since we are a forgotten species, you won't find virtually any books about us, let alone how we thrive. So, to start off with, we can smell human emotions. Fear, happiness, depression." He gestured to Harry. "You smell like.. a mix of fascinated and contented. I don't smell much any fear at all. That's quite impressive, most people are scared of me." He cleared his throat and spoke again, "Fear is what makes the blood taste sweeter, but you must resist the urge to bite anyone. When I change you, I'll make sure to supply you with a surplus amount of blood and teach you how to get it. Us Ancients have different means of getting blood, and we can survive longer without it than normal vampires. We have amazing hearing. So amazing in fact, I can hear you heart pounding and even the slightest footsteps. Of course, in places with large crowds, you have the ability to stop listening to people's hearts beat or blood run so you are not overwhelmed. We can also see perfectly, no matter how dark it is. Once I change you, you will no longer need those glasses unless you wish to hide your vampiric features such as your teeth or your pale, wax-like skin. Also, your eyes will change colors. It will turn from your emerald into either silver or gold, or silver flecked with gold, and vice versa. But you can easily hide these if you choose." He took in a breath, then started again,

"We do not need sleep, as our body regenerates quickly. All injuries of ours heal almost instantly. A vampire can sense if another vampire is in the same room as they are. A vampire can communicate telepathically. A vampire can do wandless magic, yet vampires are not supposed to have wands. Seeing as you are a famous wizard, you will no doubt be going to the wizarding school here called Hogwarts. I will tell you more about Hogwarts and answer any other questions you have later. A vampire has a pair of wings in their back, hidden under the skin, sort of like a tattoo that they can summon at will with their magic. Since the ninth century, spotted flying vampires have been known as 'Fallen Angels' as their wings are black and they are only seen flying at night. A vampire can stop aging whenever they want, an example would be me. Vampires can only be killed by vast blood loss, beheading or staking. All vampires are very beautiful; so much that they look inhuman at times. And lastly, an Ancient vampire such as me can go into the sun without being hurt. I just prefer the darkness most times."

Harry gaped for a bit then realized it was rude to do that so he quickly shut his mouth. "So wait, since I'm going to a wizarding school, I'm going to need a wand. But you said that vampires can't own wands."

"Yes, I did say that. But for the years leading up to your 11th birthday, I will be teaching you how to control you vampire magic, how to summon it, how to use it, etc. That also includes how to use your magic to change back into regular Harry without fangs and such while still keeping hold of your extra amenities like perfect vision and amazing hearing. Do not worry Harry, I will teach you everything you need to know. I can already feel how powerful you are, and you haven't even performed one single spell. This shows me how truly powerful you'll grow up to be, even more now because I'm planning to change you. I have no doubts of you, I know you'll defeat Voldemort and be as strong as ever. Just..don't go evil like some people mad with power." He smiled warmly at the young boy who was fixed on slightly gaping at Orazio.

"Now, now, we must not waste any time preparing you. How about we get you some breakfast? Then we can go to Diagon Alley to get you some wizarding supplies."

Harry couldn't help but smile at that, for he was thinking how wonderful these next few years would be.

After Harry had had some breakfast, him and Orazio vanished to Diagon Alley. Since vampires have different powers than wizards, they can get through wards like anti-apparition. They also have a thing called vanishing, where they just turn on their heel like apparating and materialize out of thin air noiselessly wherever they want. So Harry just grabbed hold of Orazio's forearm and wound up in Diagon Alley in a matter of seconds.

When Harry first arrived, he could not believe it. He wished he had eight more eyes. There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon, cloaks and strange wizard candy. It was all so bright and cheery, with a few people here and there in the middle of the alley selling their own produce and many others running into shops.

"Welcome, Harry, to Diagon Alley." Orazio smiled and glanced around at the shops until he found the one he was looking for. He tapped Harry lightly on the shoulder and gestured to him to follow.

They first had to go to Gringotts to get some money from Harry's vault.

"Don't you need a key or something to enter it?" he had asked.

"Yes. Last night while you were asleep, I took my chance to.. get it." He said with a semi-wary glance at the goblins up on their high desks, writing quickly on long pieces of parchment.

"Wait, I have a vault?"

"Of course, Harry," he said, his attention full on the young boy next to him. "Why would you think a person so famous in the wizarding world like you would not have a vault? Did you think your parents and other relatives left you nothing at all?"

"Well.. everyday at the Dursleys they always told me how worthless I was and how I'm a disgrace to the world. With their constant rudeness, I just sorta believed that no one had or would ever take interest in me, or love me, let alone leave me a vault full of money."

"Well," Orazio sighed. "You do, and lots of it. You'll find soon enough that people do love and care about you. But right now, that is not so important. We need to get you some supplies." And with that, he pulled a key out of his cloak.

"Ahem. Mr. Potter here wishes to make a withdrawal."

"And does he have his key?" the Head Goblin asked.

Orazio held up the key to the goblin and the goblin nodded. "Very well."  
As if on cue, another goblin waddled forward and looked up to the Head Goblin on his podium. "Take young Mr. Potter and Mr. Serafino to vault 687, Griphook."

Griphook nodded an affirmative and gestured for them to follow him.

They were herded onto a cart that glided on the rails through a massive cave, filled with stalagmites and stalactites.

When they reached the Potter vault, Griphook leaped out of the cart and put the key into the lock, the turned the handle sharply and pulled until the vault door edged open. Harry took one look inside and nearly choked on his gasp.

"This.. this is what they left me? This is all for me?" He asked, his eyes wide with shock.

Orazio couldn't suppress a chuckle. "Yes, Harry." He replied.

Harry took a tentative step inside when a hand stopped him. He was too dazed to notice until he saw that the hand was holding out a sack, one to fill his money with. He muttered a thanks to whoever handed him it and finally walked inside. Mountains of gold and silver and bronze winked and glimmered at him, taunting him until he finally gave in and grabbed a few handfuls of the gold, silver, and bronze.

"Hey Orazio, what're these called? They don't look like any coin I've seen before."

"Ah yes. I forgot you don't know about wizarding currency." He cleared his throat. "The gold one is a Galleon. The silver is a Sickle, and the bronze is a Knut. There are 17 Sickles in a Galleon, 29 Knuts in a Sickle, so there are 493 Knuts to a Galleon."

Harry didn't quite understand but figured he'd get used to it. "Oh, alright."

After Harry was done stuffing his sack with the coins, they headed back up to main Diagon Alley.

Their next stop was Flourish and Blotts, because Harry wanted to read up on the wizarding world and he needed something extra to do while he was staying with Orazio. He ended up getting some near borderline Dark books (that he didn't realize were Dark because he knows nothing of the Dark and Light yet) and also some light-reading books that could educate him and yet entertain him.

After they were done there, Orazio decided he and Harry both needed some extra parchment and quills, so they headed to Scribbulus Writing Implements and the Stationary Shop to get quite a few of those.

Soon Harry and Orazio visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Orazio asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Harry, Harry himself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop). Harry realized that the man and Orazio were headed to the back of the shop, Harry bounded after them but Orazio said to stay put. "Why can't I come back there?" he had asked.

"You're not allowed back there. Only people.. such as I or Potions Masters may go back there." And with that, he left.

He wasn't gone for long, and it's not as if he minded Orazio being gone. Everything was so fascinating here, he wished he could've sat there and read everything there was to know about every ingredient here.

Once Orazio got all the needed supplies from the Apothecary, they were going to head back home. But Harry insisted they go down Knockturn Alley, as he saw the archway leading to it and found it interesting. Orazio finally agreed and they wandered down the sketchy alley, where it seems the sun has never shone. After a bit of walking around slowly and taking in the surrounding shops, Harry heard a few voices.

"_**..Yessss, I wonder when the hag will feed ussss..**_"

"_**Maybe if we scare her again she will decccide to finally give usss food…**_"

Harry was confused. Where were these voices coming from? Why were they hissing?

He turned to where he thought the commotion was coming from and walked straight into a dull shop that seemed the be full of animals – toads, rabbits, cats – and snakes. The one he heard talking was a very large white one, with pale pink markings on it and big, beady eyes.

"_**Ah.. a newcomer.. I don't like new people.. although I would rather be anywhere elssse than here, maybe I should play niccce…**_"

"_**You don't play nicccce, remember?**_"

Harry was at a loss for words. He could hear them! Does that mean he can talk to them too? Might as well give it a try.

"_**Hello, I'm Harry. I heard you guys are hungry. If you promise not to hurt me, I will adopt you and make sure to feed you.**_" Harry hissed.

"_**Hello, speaker. That ssoundssss like a rather tempting offer.. I should warn you though, I'm not always promisssing..**_"  
"_**You sound okay to me, and I need someone to talk to ssometimesss.**_"

"_**As do you, Harry. I shall give you a chance.**_"

"_**Thank you. By the way, you're very beautiful.**_"

The snake only hissed contentedly and Harry turned around to find a slightly gaping Orazio and lady behind the counter.

"Harry.. you didn't tell me you were a Parselmouth."

"What's a Parselmouth? I didn't know I could talk to snakes until right now." He glanced over at the woman. "How much does she cost?"

The woman seemed to snap out of her daze before saying "30 Galleons. But.. I can make a special offer. She doesn't seem to like me, so how about 10 Galleons for her."

Harry looked pleadingly at Orazio's stern, somewhat shocked face.

"As long as you tell her not to do anything wrong or out of order, it is fine with me." Said Orazio.

Harry nodded excitedly and pulled out the 10 Galleons needed to buy the snake. He shoved the gold over the counter and ran over to her.

"_**Can I pick you up?**_"

"_**Yesss, Harry.**_"

Harry picked her up gently and draped her over his shoulders, like a scarf.

"_**Do you have a name?**_" Harry asked. If she didn't, Harry needed some help on figuring out what to name her.

"_**The owner called me Sssage, or sometimesss Ssaga.**_"

"_**Sage it isss,**_" responded Harry.

For the first time in a long while, Harry was truly happy._  
_


End file.
